Vuosisatojen takaa
by Kurkuma-sama
Summary: "Muratti tuhoaa onnen. Jos se kukoistaa, epäonni uhkaa." Olen hyvä otsikoissa. Kyseessä on hieman pidempi tarina. Pari inhottavaa kohtaa, jotka siis tuon ikärajan aiheuttavat. Muutenkin tarina on ahdistava ja surullinen. Päähenkilönä rakas Tanskamme.
1. Onni ja muratti

Yay, uusi tarina. Tälläkertaa YLILUONNOLLISTA angstia. *faceplam* Osaankohan mitään muuta kirjoittaakaan kuin angastausta...?

Ja kun noissa summaryissa on rajoitus, en voinut selittää kaikkea. =_= Siis, tässä on semmoinen juttu, että olen olevinani salaperäinen enkä kerro kuka toinen päähenkilö tulee olemaan, jos arvaatte (kuten varmastikin teette), voitte myhäillä itseksenne siellä ruudun takana ja nauttia siitä että olette fiksumpia kuin minä. :D

No, tämä on joka tapauksessa pitempi kuin nuo aikaisemmat. En tosin tiedä, kuinka pitkä. O.o

(ei osaa toisin sanoen suunnitella ollenkaan)  
>(hiljaa)<br>(*virne*)

Ja Hetaliaahan en omista. :3

* * *

><p><em>Vaaleahiuksinen, tyytyväisen näköinen mies astui kylän pieneen pubiin rehvakkaasti, aivan kuin omistaisi koko paikan. Päät kääntyivät, ihmiset tuijottivat. He alkoivat kuiskutella keskenään.<em>

"_Se on hän. Mies, joka osti Ruusuhovin."_

"_Hulluko hän on?"_

"_Eikö hää tiärä tarinoista?"_

_Vaaleahiuksinen jätti kuiskuttelut sujuvasti huomiotta, aivan kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan niitä. Hän marssi baaritiskille._

"_Yksi olut." Baarimikko lopetti lasin puhdistamisen._

"_Onko rahaa?" Vaalea mies pyöräytti silmiään turhautuneena, tuhahti teatraalisesti ja otti kolikon taskustaan, näpäyttäen sen ilmaan ja ottaen sen sitten näppärästi takaisin nyrkkiinsä._

"_On." Tiskin takana seisova, keski-ikäinen mies ei ollut erityisen huvittunut näistä sirkustempuista._

"_Lyö tiskiin sitten", hän murahti, jatkaen jo puhtaan lasin pyyhkimistä. Vaalea kukkoilija huokaisi alistuneesti._

"_Sitruunanko nielaisit? Eikö sinulla ole ollenkaan huumorintajua?" Hän kaivoi taskustaan kolikoita ja asetti ne tiskille. Baarimikko laski ne nopeasti ja pyyhkäisi ne käteensä._

"_Olut tulossa", hän kertoi. Vaalea näytti enää vain hivenen tyytyväiseltä. Hän istuutui baarijakkaralle ja nojautui eteenpäin, asettaen kyynärpäänsä baaritiskille._

"_A-anteeks?" Baaritiskillä lojuva mies kääntyi katsomaan äänen suuntaan. Hän näki vanhan miehen, joka tärisi hieman. Mies kohotti vaaleita kulmakarvojaan osoittaakseen kuuntelevansa._

"_Sopiiko i-istuu?" Vaalea kohautti harteitaan._

"_Siitä vain." Vanha mies punnersi itsensä yllättävän ketterästi baarijakkaralle._

"_Sää tairat olla se heppu, joka osti ton Ruusuhovin tuollapäin?" Nuorempi heistä kurtisti kulmiaan ja nyökkäsi._

"_Kyllä olen." Vanha mies meni hermostuneen näköiseksi._

"_Tota joo, nää et varmaa oo kuullu tarinoita, joita siit talosta kertoillaan..." Vaalea naurahti hyväntahtoisesti._

"_Olen minä jotakin kuullut." Vanha mies värähti._

"_Et tarpeeks, ku kerran sen ostaa pärräytit." Nuorempi sai eteensä oluen ja otti siitä hörpyn._

"_Valaise minua, ole hyvä." Vanha mies teki kolmesti ristinmerkin._

"_Se talo" hän aloitti, kumartuen hyvin lähelle keskustelukumppaniaan. Vaalea yritti saada pysyttyä paikoillaan, mutta miehen silmät olivat karmivan vaaleat ja sumeat, kuin hän olisi puolisokea, ja nuorempi nojautui kuin tahtomattaan taaksepäin. "Se talo... on kirottu." Vaalea tuijotti. Sitten hän räjähti nauruun. Vanha mies perääntyi loukkaantuneen oloisena._

"_Anteeksi", nuorempi sai sanottua hetken kuluttua. "Et kai sinä oikeasti kuvittele minun uskovan tuollaista soopaa?"_

"_Anteeks vaan, mut se on totta!" vanhus kivahti. "Siellä kummittellee, kauan sitten-" Mutta vaalea mies kohotti kätensä._

"_Minä en aio kuunnella tätä. Kiitos varoituksesta, mutta se on täydellinen talo enkä minä usko kirouksiin." Hän joi viimeiset kulaukset tuopistaan ja nousi, lähtien ovelle päin._

"_Myö varotan sua, onni ja muratti ei viihy samassa talossa!" vanha mies karjui hänen peräänsä, mutta vain nauru ja iloinen viheltely vastasivat._

* * *

><p>Kommentoikaa toki. :3 Prologeista on vähän vaikeaa, muttah... Ai niin, tuo murattijuttu on "totta", siis tahtoo sanoa ihan oikea uskomus.<p>

Ja tuon vanhuksen puhe on nyt vain ihan huvin vuoksi tuollaista. ^^ Kun kaikki hahmoni tarinoissa puhuvat yleensä kirjakieltä, niin halusin saada vähän väriä siihenkin asiaan. (aww, pidän tuosta vanhasta, taikauskoisesta ukosta. =w=)


	2. Ainakin sata vuotta

Nyt tämä jatkuu. Ihan oikealla luvulla, tarkoitan. Ja Mathias Densen on siis Tanska.

Vieläkään en omista Hetaliaa.

* * *

><p><em>Erään maalla sijaitsevan pikkukylän laidalla seisoo vanha kartano. Se on varmasti <em>ainakin_ sata vuotta vanha (ellei tuhatkin), mutta on säilynyt ihmeen hyvin ikäisekseen. Vain pientä pintaremonttia (lattioiden uusimista, tapettien vaihtelua jne.) tarvitseva talo on oikea paratiisi vanhanaikaisine huoneineen ja suurine pihamaineen. Ja siinä talossa minä nyt asun! _virnuileva, vaaleahiuksinen mies kirjoitti sähköpostinsa viestinäkymään. Hänen siniset silmänsä säihkyivät lapsekkaasta innosta kun hän napsautti hiirtään vielä muutaman kerran, liittäen viestiin kolme kuvaa. _Katsokaa ja ihailkaa._

Kuvat näyttivät vanhan, punatiilisen talon joka ei ollut aivan kartano, mutta ei kyllä kaukanakaan. Muratti kiipeili sen seiniä pitkin ja kurkotteli toisen kerroksen avonaisia ikkunoita kohden ja niiden ohitse. Taustalla näkyivät mainitun kylän suurimmat talot ja niiden savupiipuista nousevat savujuovat, joiden suoran linjan tuuli puhalsi vinoon. Yksi kuva oli otettu talon etuovelta. Siinä oli hieno, vanhanaikainen kolkutin ja nimilaatta, joka oli ilmeisesti uudempi kuin muut näkyvissä olevat esineet eikä aivan sopinut imagoon.

Nimilaatassa luki: _Mathias Densen_.

Lattialle asetetun kannettavan tietokoneen ääressä istuva Mathias väläytti vielä leveän virnistyksen, lähetti viestin ja sulki tietokoneen. Kauaa mies ei jaksanut paikoillaan olla, vaan pomppasi pian pystyyn ja lähti tutkimaan uutta taloaan vielä lisää.

Virne palasi hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän muisti, kuinka eräs vanha mies oli kylän kapakassa varoitellut muratin tuottamasta epäonnesta ja yrittänyt mitä ilmeisimminkin saada hänet poistamaan kasvin. Sehän oli juuri täydellinen lisä hänen nykyiseen asuntoonsa. Se oli täydellinen _hänen ammatilleen._

Hieman erikoiselle ammatilleen. Mathias Densen oli nimittäin satujen kirjoittaja, "satusetä". Hän kirjoitti tarinoita lapsille, hieman kuin eräänlainen esikuvansa ja maanmiehensä H. C. Anderssen. Mathias astui viihtyisään, valoisaan työhuoneeseensa. Täydellinen. Ikkuna antoi etelään, sinne missä pieni kylä sijaitsi. Se jos mikä oli omiaan luomaan tunnelmaa. Herttainen, pikkuruinen maalaiskylä kävelymatkan päässä, mutta kuitenkin sen verran kaukana, että sen hälinä ei häiritsisi.

Normaalisti Mathias ei antanut kaupungin äänien häiritä itseään missään määrin, mutta hän oli tullut huomanneeksi kirjoittavansa sitä paremmin, mitä vähemmän taustahälyä oli. Ja täällä sitä olisi varmasti minimaalisesti. Mathias työnsi päänsä ulos ikkunasta ja hengitti syvään puhdasta ilmaa. Se tuntui ihanalta pitkän kaupungissa luuhauksen jälkeen, se tuoksui metsältä, pellolta ja loppukesältä. Mathias muisteli niitä päiviä joskus kauan sitten, kun kesäisin oli tuoksunut aivan samalta, vehnältä ja hieman kuivahtaneelta ruoholta... Sääli vain, että hän itse asiassa ei ollut koskaan elänyt noita päiviä, mutta mikään ei estänyt kuvittelemasta, että olisi.

Seuraavaksi mies suunnisti makuuhuoneeseen, joka sijaitsi vastapäätä työhuonetta.

Vielä muutaman kymmenen minuutin ajan hän juoksi ympäri taloa kuin pieni lapsi, mutta sitten hän palasi tietokoneelle ja katsoi, että oliko hänelle jo vastattu.

Ei, mutta kun hän kirjautui Messengeriin, hän sai huomata viestin molempien kohteiden olevan linjoilla. Hän kirjoitti nopeasti viestin toiselle ja lisäsi toisen keskusteluun.

_TehAlmightyDanske: heyy svea_

_(TehAlmightyDanske on lisännyt Molotovincocktailin keskusteluun)_

_TehAlmightyDanske: heyy tino  
><em>

_Berwaldpulla: Lakkaa kutsumasta minua Sveaksi._

_Molotovincocktail: Hei, Mathias :)_

_TehAlmightyDanske: ette arvaa kuinka nauran berwaldpullalle xD aina kun se kirjautuu sisään._

_Molotovincocktail: ...Onko se huono nimi? :(_

_Berwaldpulla: Kiitä onneasi siitä, että tässä välissä on kymmeniä kilometrejä._

_TehAlmightyDanske: SE ON IHAN HEMMETIN HUONO NIMI MELKEIN YHTÄ HUONO KUIN HANATAMAGO! lolololololololololol_

_Molotovincocktail: Minusta se oli suloinen. D: Ja Hanatamago myös. Su, mitä sinä sanot?_

_Berwaldpulla: ... Se on ihan hyvä nimi._

_TehAlmightyDanske: miksi tino saa kutsua sveaa lempinimellä_

_TehAlmightyDanske: ?_

_TehAlmightyDanske: ? ? ? ? ? ?_

_Molotovincocktail: Pääasiassa siksi, että minä en nimitä häntä pipoksi. :))_

_TehAlmightyDanske: tuskin svea siitä häiriintyisi vaikka kutsuisitkin_

_..._

_..._

_TehAlmightyDanske: heyyyyyyyyyy_

_TehAlmightyDanske: minne te katositte?_

_TehAlmightyDanske: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:_

_TehAlmightyDanske: heyheyheyheyheyhey_

_TehAlmightyDanske: katsokaa sähköpostinne_

_TehAlmightyDanske: katsokaakatsokaakatsokaa_

_TehAlmightyDanske: katsokaakatsokaakatsokaa_

_TehAlmightyDanske: katsokaakatsokaakatsokaa_

_TehAlmightyDanske: katsokaakatsokaakatsokaa_

_TehAlmightyDanske: katsokaakatsokaakatsokaa_

_Molotovincocktail: Joo joo, katsotaan. Älä jumita tätä taas, minun koneeni on hidas._

_..._

_..._

_Molotovincocktail: Onpa se hieno. :) Onnea._

_Berwaldpulla: Hieno. Mutta tuskin tuhatta vuotta vanha._

_TehAlmightyDanske: SE ON MAAILMAN HIENOIN TALO!_

_Molotovincocktail: Tuollaisessa talossa kummittelee varmasti. ;)_

_TehAlmightyDanske: pyh_

_TehAlmightyDanske: asuit liian kauan sen hullun venäläisen kanssa_

_TehAlmightyDanske: HULLUUS TARTTUU_

_Molotovincocktail: ja tiesithän sinä sen, että muratti tuottaa epäonnea? Jos se kukoistaa niin kuin sinun talosi seinällä._

_TehAlmightyDanske: -.-*_

_TehAlmightyDanske: minua on informoitu, kiitos vain_

_TehAlmightyDanske: paikallisen KYLÄHULLUN toimesta_

_TehAlmightyDanske: "myö varoitan sua, onni ja muratti ei viihy samass taloss!"_

_TehAlmightyDanske: fail_

_Molotovincocktail: ^^ En minä nyt ihan tosissani ollut. Mutta voi se olla mahdollistakin. :)_

_TehAlmightyDanske: -.-* yhtä mahdollista kuin aaveetkin. :P_

_Molotovincocktail: Ehkä. Mutta minun pitää palata töihin ennen kuin pomo huomaa. ;D_

_TehAlmightyDanske: :D kauhee pahizzzz!_

_(Molotovincocktail on kirjautunut ulos)_

Mathiaksesta ei tuntunut siltä, että hän jäisi "juttelemaan" Berwaldin kanssa, joten hän sulki tietokoneen ja asteli jääkaapille rehvakkasti kuin kukko.

Tätä täytyisi juhlistaa muutamalla oluella.

* * *

><p>Yattaa, cliffhanger. Ei tapahtunut kerta kaikkisesti mitään tässäkään. xD Tarina alkaa hitaasti. Mutta nuo nimimerkit oli hauska kehitellä. :D TehAlmightyDanske tarkoitaa siis "Kaikkivoipa tanskalainen" näin karkeasti käännettynä. Ja Molotovin cocktailit olivat niitä Talvisodan polttopulloja. Joo, eivätköhän kaikki tuonkin jo tienneet, mutta jos ette, niin olette nyt valaistuneita. Ja olen aina halunnut kirjoittaa mesekeskustelun. x) Nytpä sekin sitten...<p>

Ja vieläkään ei toisesta päähenkilöstä merkkiäkään, ANTENNI. (Anteeksi, tarkoitan)

**Liibooboo**lle vastasin jo, mutta

**SorellaItaliane:** ^^ Toivottavasti tämä tuli tarpeeksi nopeasti, yritys on kyllä kova. :D Ja toivottavasti se kiiruhtaminen ei muuten näy tekstin laadussa. o_o Joo, tuo prologi oli aika mystinen. xD

Kiitos vielä teille, jotka tämänkin luvun lukivat. Yritän saada seuraavan pian ulos, olen jo aloittanut kirjoittamaan sitä.


	3. Klassista musiikkia

Ja jatkuu taas. 8) Muuten, kun summaryssä varoitin ahdistavuudesta ja inhottavista kohdista, niin tässä tulee yksi sellainen kohtaus, ei se nyt kovin paha ole, mutta onpahan varoitettu. ;D Ja tässä on muuten viittaus RusFiniin, tosin oli edellisessäkin. :P Mutta tässä selkeämpi.

Niin juu, ehdotan taustamusiikiksi klassista musiikkia, vaikkapa Vivaldia, jos kestätte sitä. x3

* * *

><p>"Muutaman" oluen jälkeen Mathias hoiperteli sänkyynsä ja romahti siihen, uskoen nukahtavansa miltei heti.<p>

Kuitenkin hän oli vielä tunnin kuluttua valveilla. Ulkona oli alkanut tuulla ja se tuuli ulvoi ja ulisi minkä ehti. Mathiaksen pää alkoi selvetä hitaasti. Äkkiä hän huomasi liikettä ikkunassa. Salamana mies oli pystyssä ja vilkuili ympärilleen vauhkona.

Muratti. Muratti liikkui tuulessa.

Tino ja hänen typerät pelottelunsa. Ja se naurettava kylähullu tietenkin oli osasyyllinen. Mathias voihkaisi itsekseen ja meni takaisin makuulleen.

Ei, hän _ei _pelännyt mitään typeriä tarinoita. Hän oli vain herännyt keskellä yötä ulvovaan tuuleen ja huomannut jonkin liikkuvan ikkunan takana. Hänen reaktionsa oli täysin normaali.

Mutta tuuli ulvoi eikä Mathias saanut unta. Hänen kirjailijan mielikuvituksensa maalaili kuvia hänen verkkokalvoihinsa.

Jossain raksahti ja hän käänsi päänsä ääntä kohden.

Ei mitään. Ei veristä, valkeaan yöpaitaan pukeutunutta naista eikä päätään kainalossa kantavaa miestä. Mathias iski päänsä sängyn päätyyn.

_Lopeta, typerys. Ei siellä mitään ole._

Mutta hän ei kyennyt lopettamaan. Yhä uudet kauhukuvat pulpahtelivat hänen päähänsä.

Tuulen ulvontaan sekoittui jotakin muuta, korkeaa ääntä. Mathias jäykistyi paikalleen ja tunsi äkkiä vastustamatonta halua kaivautua peitteiden alle kuin pieni lapsi. Sen sijaan hän teroitti korvansa ja yritti kuulla äänen tarkemmin.

Viulunsoittoa.

Vieläpä hyvin taidokasta viulunsoittoa. Mathias oli joskus nähnyt Tinon soittavan yhtä kappaletta, jonka hänen entinen – venäläinen – poikaystävänsä oli hänelle opettanut. Kukkaisvalssi, baletista nimeltä Pähkinänsärkijä. Hän muisteli, kuinka Tinon sormet olivat painelleet kieliä epävarmasti ja hitaasti. Lopulta hän oli nauranut ja laittanut viulun pois, valitellen ettei taida enää osata.

Tämä soitto oli aivan erilaista. Mathias saattoi kuvitella, kuinka hoikat sormet soittivat viulua varmasti ja epäröimättä, kuin ne olisivat soittaneet samaa melodiaa tuhansia kertoja ja osaisivat sen ulkoa.

Mathias melkein rentoutui. Melkein.

Äkkiä hän ymmärsi, miksi ei voinut kuunnella soittoa rauhallisena.

_Kuka helvetti sitä soitti?_

Sillä Mathias tiesi olevansa ainoa asukas tässä talossa ja tiesi myös, että kyse ei voinut olla jostain levystä, joka oli ilman syytä lähtenyt soimaan hänen levysoittimessaan. Hänellä ei ollut lainkaan klassista musiikkia levyillä, tai ylipäänsä missään muuallakaan.

Mathias vietti unettoman yön kuunnellessaan tuntemattoman soittajan soittoa ja peläten koko ajan näkevänsä hänet. Kappaletta mies ei tunnistanut vaikka kuinka yritti, tosin hän ei ollut koskaan ollut klassisen musiikin ystävä.

Aamulla auringon noustessa ja valaistessa huoneen soitto loppui. Mathias keitti itselleen vahvaa kahvia ja onnistui pysymään hereillä koko päivän. Mutta illalla, kun hän oli lopen uupuneena vaihtanut yöasunsa ylleen ja kaivautunut peitteiden alle, häntä ei äkkiä nukuttanut lainkaan. Tällä kertaa tuuli kuitenkin oli hiljaa ja Mathias oli jo nukahtamassa, kun viulu alkoi äkkiä soida taas.

Melodia oli sama kuin viime yönä. Mutta tällä kertaa sitä soitti kaksi viulua. Toinen oli sama kuin viimeksi, mutta toisen ääni oli paljon heikompi ja kevyempi. Mathias ei edes ollut varma, että oliko se soinut eilenkin, koska se ei olisi varmasti kuulunut tuulen yli.

Mathias yritti olla huomioimatta soittoa. Hän ihan tosissaan yritti. Kun se epäonnistui, hän yritti väittää itselleen soiton olevan vain hänen mielikuvituksensa tuotetta.

Ihan tosissaan yritti.

Sitten hän uskotteli itselleen, että jokin ovi vain liikkui ja aiheutti narinaa, jota hän klassisesta musiikista epätietoisena ihmisenä erehtyi luulemaan viulun ääneksi. Sellaistahan sattui vanhoissa taloissa, putket korahtelevat, ovet ja ikkunat narisevat kun tuulee, kuten myös portaat kun joku kulkee niitä ylös hitaasti, jalkojaan laahaten ja koristen...

Mathias painautui miltei tahtomattaan sängynpäätyä vasten, kun mielikuva sai hänen sydämensä tykyttämään hallitsemattomasti.

Mistään ei ollut apua. Mathias pysyi hereillä koko yön.

Seuraavana iltana kylän pieneen pubiin astuessaan Mathias oli paljon vähemmän rehvakkaan näköinen. Hänen silmiensä alle oli jo muodostunut varjot ja hän oli kalpea, vaikkakaan se ei näkynyt pubin kellertävässä, hämärässä valaistuksessa kovin hyvin. Ihmiset katsoivat häntä säälivästi. Vanha mies oli siellä taas. Hän naksautti kieltään, kun Mathias tuli suoraan hänen viereensä istumaan.

"Syö oot tainnu tulla huomanneeks et se kirous on ihan totta." Mathias värähti ja nyökkäsi. Vanha mies tuhahti tietyllä tavalla valittelevasti.

"Ehottaisin et luovutat suosiolla, ei ne sieltä minnekään häivy. Ne on asunu siellä jo sellaset parisataa vuotta. Ei ne hevillä lähe." Mathias värähti.

"Montako-"

"Ai montako soittajaa? Useimmat kertoo et kaks. Mies ja poika." Mies näytti niin hanakalta kertomaan soittajien tarinan, että Mathiaksen oli pakko avata suunsa taas.

"Mitä heille on tapahtunut?" Mies hymyili tyytyväisesti, paljastaen harvat hampaansa niin tehdessään. Hän viittoili baarimikolle ja sai eteensä yhden oluen.

"Tää tarina on vanha, miltei yhtä vanha ku sun talos. Kyläkään ei ollu sillon mitenkään iällä pilattu. Eräs kreivi saapui tonne, se oli rakennuttanu sen kartanon. Sil oli sen poika mukana. Ne oli kyl ihme hyypiöitä molemmat." Mathias odotti hetken, josko vanhus jatkaisi, mutta tämä vaikutti odottavan Mathiaksen osoittavan kiinnostustaan näkyvämmin.

"Millä tavalla?" hän kysyi. Vanha mies kumartui lähemmäs ja Mathias yritti taas olla kavahtamatta.

"Niis oli jotakin hyvin outoo. Varsinkin pojassa. Sen ääni ja katse… Kun se puhu, kaikki kuunteli. Usein peloissaan. Ja totta kai kaikki erikoisuus herättää pahaa verta. Yks päivä se tuli kylään ja se piteli sylissään outoo pikkulasta. Sil oli ihan valkonen tukka ja sinivioletit silmät. Se katteli ihmisii pelokkaasti ja piteli tiukasti kiinni sen kreivin pojan paidasta. Ja se poika silitti sen hiuksia ja yritti saaha sen rauhottumaan." Mathias nyökkäsi.

"Entä sitten? Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Vanha mies pudisteli päätään surkeana.

"Kai nää ny tiärät mitä sillon kummajaisille tehtiin." Mutta tanskalainen ei tiennyt, tai ei ainakaan muistanut.

"Kerro", mies kehotti. Vanha mies huokaisi syvään ja otti hörpyn tuopistaan.

"Siis tää kreivin poika, se puhu joskus itekseen. Joskus se kiinnitti katseensa johonki jota kukaan muut ei nähny ja seuras sitä ku jotaki pikkulintua. Kyläläiset ei huomannu sitä, se kävi sen verran harvoin kyläs, mut sen isä… Se otti ja kerto pojasta niille. Ja totta kai ne alko pian iteki hoksata kaikkia kummia juttuja mitä tapahtu sen ympärillä. Ykskin nainen kerto et sen lehmä oli kantanu vasikkaa. Sit se poika ja se pikkulapsi oli kävelly ohi. Seuraavana päivänä se lehmä synnytti sen vasikan liian aikaisin. No, se tietty kuoli ku ei sillon osattu mitään tehä." Mathias alkoi ymmärtää, mihin tarina oli päättymässä.

"Pian kaikki naapurikyliä myöten ties täs kummasta pojasta ja sen suojatista. Eikä se ennää mikään poikakaan ollu, ku nuori mies, tommonen niinku sääki oot. Ja yks ilta sen isä päästi ne kyläläiset sisään ja ne meni sinne sen luo. Se mies oli just opettamassa sitä lasta soittaan viulua. Ne kyläläiset, hulluina raivosta, vei ne pihalle, sinne missä nykyään on se muratti, ja muuras ne seinän sisään." Mathias ei ehtinyt hillitsemään itseään, vaan henkäisi järkyttyneenä.

"Ei voi olla."

"No ku on", vanhus sanoi surullisena, mutta kykenemättä täysin peittämään tyytyväisyyttään kun Mathias oli reagoinut juuri niin kuin mies hänen halusikin reagoivan. "Ne vei viulut mukanaan. Niillä oli tilaa soittaa siellä. Kyläläiset kuuli kuinka se mies sano sille lapselle: "Älä itke, rakas. Minä opetan sinut soittamaan viulua." Muuta ne ei sit enää sanonu. Se isä oli aika kalpee, kun se kerta joutuis kuunteleen sitä soittoa koko sen ajan ku ne kaks on hengissä. Aikuinen ihminen kuolee kolmessa päivässä janoon. Se lapsi ei kestäny niin kauan, vaan se kuoli jo toisena päivänä. Kyläläiset epäili et se mies oli kuristanu sen. Kolmantena päivänä sen toisenki viulun soitto lakkas. Mut neljäntenä yönä se alko uudelleen. Se isä oli kauhuissaan, mut ei lähteny talosta. Siitä se sai maksaa." Mathias kuunteli nyt äännähtämättäkään. Vanha mies hörppäsi taas tuopistaan.

"Viikko kulu ja soitto jatku. Aina öisin ne soitti, koko yön yhteen menoon. Lopulta sielt talost kuulu kauhee huuto. Kyläläiset juoksi sinne, ja löys sen kreivin lattialta makaamasta. Siinä ei ollut mitään näkyvää vammaa eikä kukaan koskaan saanu tietää mitä se näki, koska vaikka se heräs siitä, niin se ei pystyny puhumaan, koska se tuli hulluks, ei ymmärtäny enää mitään mitä tapahtu. Ja niin kreivin suku sammu, omaa tyhmyyttäänhän se sen teki, kavalsi poikansa ja jäi sit sinne taloon. Mut en kyl tiiä et oisko ne jättäny sen rauhaan vaikka se ois muutanu muuallekin."

Mathias tuijotti tuoppiaan ilmeettömänä. Hän odotti vanhuksen lopettavan tarinansa, mutta tämä ei sanonut mitään. Baarin häly oli hiljennyt, yllättävän monet olivat ilmeisesti kuunnelleet tarinaa.

* * *

><p>Runsaat kiitokset siitä, että olet tämän lukenut, ja kommentoijille vielä runsaammat. :3<p>

**Liibooboolle** olen taas vastannut jo. x3

**Chibitsute:** Kiitos, kiva kun tykkäät. Ja kannattaa uskaltaa, olen hivenen ennalta-arvattava näissä asioissa. ^^' Ja Tino-kulta on taas todistanut nimeämistaitonsa. x3 Eikä outojen selitteleminen haittaa, itsehän sorrun siihen jatkuvasti...

**SomeSnowInShell: **Yay, kiitos. ^^ Jotenkin olen aina halunnut kirjoittaa tarinan missä on satusetä-Mathias, joten tässä onn~ Murteisiin olen perehtynyt hyvin vähän, enimmäkseen varmaan Oulun murretta kun puhun sitä itse, mutta jotakin muutakin varmasti löytyy. :D Eli siis sekalainen puhetyyli mokomalla. Heyy, epistä, meillä ei ollut vappuriehaa! D:

**SorellaItaliane:** x) Kiitos. Berwaldpulla is precious. Vappuvappuvappuvappu~

**SahPa:** Ää, eipä mitään, ihan kuin minulla muka olisi aina kauhean järkevät jutut. :P

Berwaldpullasta tykättiin näköjään kovasti. xD Kiva kuulla.

Ja juu, tämä tarina on siis Mathiasx?, tosin suurin osa varmaan käsittää jo kuka tuo toinen on, viimeistään silloin kun se vanhus alkoi selittämään siitä pikkulapsesta... =_= Ja minun kun piti olla niin salaperäinen... No jaa. Yaoita/slashia/bxb:ta siis, anteeksi jos ette tykkää siitä, olisi pitänyt varoittaa. =_= Huonosta päästä kärsii koko ruumis. Eiku... No, anyways, ei tässä mitään vakavaa ole, vain yksi suudelmakin. :3

Ja nyt alkaa mennä jutut sen verran sekaviksi, ettäh~ Lapset, älkää kuunnelko Vivaldia kun yritätte kirjoittaa AN:ää, siitä ei seuraa mitään hyvää. Tai ehkä minä vain olen väsynyt.


	4. Sininen kaapu

Tämän kanssa minulla on tosi epävarma olo. Q_Q Tuntuu kuin se olisi kauhean kiirehditty.

* * *

><p>Seuraavana aamuna aamiaisen jälkeen Mathias päätti mennä aamupalaunille ja nukkua muutaman tunnin.<p>

Kuinkas sitten kävikään. Hän heräsi kello kymmeneltä illalla. Huomatessaan illan pimenevän ikkunansa takana hänen sydämensä alkoi sykkiä hälyttävän kovaa. Jalat täristen hän miltei juoksi makuuhuoneeseensa, yrittäen nukahtaa uudestaan tai edes pysyä poissa aaveiden tieltä. Hän kaivautui peiton alle ja painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn, niin että sai henkeä vain hädin tuskin.

Mutta unta hän ei saanut, osittain koska oli niin pirteä, osittain koska oli niin peloissaan. Hän kääntyili peiton alla ja heittelehti ympäriinsä kuin joku viskoisi häntä ympäriinsä. Kun hän oli pyörähtänyt todennäköisesti ainakin sadannen kerran ja meinannut tipahtaa sängystä viidennen kerran, soitto alkoi yhtäkkiä kuin levy olisi laitettu päälle.

Sen ei olisi pitänyt säikäyttää häntä niin. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla jo tottunut.

Mutta kun se alkoi hänen makuuhuoneessaan.

Samassa huoneessa, missä hän itse oli.

Täristen mies yritti pysyä mahdollisimman hiljaa, mutta lopulta, kun soitto oli kuulunut jo jonkin aikaa, pelko alkoi väistyä uuden tunteen tieltä. Mathiakselle luontainen uteliaisuus alkoi saada vallan. Hän kohotti kasvonsa tyynystä ja nousi istumaan niin hiljaa kuin kykeni.

Huoneessa oli kaksi olentoa. Heillä oli pitkät kaavut yllään. Toinen hahmoista oli paljon pienempi kuin toinen. Pienellä oli valkoiset hiukset ja violetti kaapu. Hän istui oven vieressä ja katsoi toista hahmoa. Hänen sylissään lepäsi pieni viulu.

Toinen hahmo oli selin Mathiakseen ja soitti viulua. Hänellä oli tummansininen kaapu ja vaaleat hiukset.

Pienempi vilkaisi tanskalaista sinivioleteilla silmillään. Hän oli pieni poika, jonka kasvoissa ei kuitenkaan ollut nähtävissä aivan sellaista "oletpas-sinä-söpö"-pyöreyttä, jota joskus näkee päiväkodeissa pienten lasten kasvoissa. Hän nousi pystyyn ja juoksi toisen hahmon luo. Tämä lopetti soittamisen ja kääntyi katsomaan Mathiasta. Mathias tunsi hengityksensä salpautuvan.

Mies oli varmasti kaunein ihminen, jonka hän oli koskaan nähnyt. Hänen kasvonsa olivat sirot ja posliinisen näköiset. Hänen huulensa olivat kapeat ja niiden kaari oli kuin jousipyssyssä. Hänen silmänsä olivat kirkkaansiniset kuin meri heinäkuussa, silloin kun aurinko paistoi ja sai veden kimaltelemaan. Mies näytti sirolta peuralta, joka on jähmettynyt autotien varrelle autojen ajovalojen pyyhkäistessä sen ylitse.

Violettikaapuinen lapsi piiloutui veljensä - Mathias päätti kutsua heitä veljeksiksi - taakse ja kurkisti hänen jalkansa takaa. Mies laski pitkäsormisen kätensä lapsen päälaelle ja hyväili tämän valkoisia kiharoita kevyesti. Lapsen silmät hohtivat otsatukan alla kirkkaina ja epäileväisinä.

Mathias ei edes tiennyt, missä vaiheessa oli ryöminyt sängyn reunalle, mutta ojensi kätensä sinikaapuiselle miehelle. Hän katseli hurmioituneena, kuinka hämmästys miehen silmissä muuttui syvemmäksi. Varovaisesti hän ojensi posliinisen näköisen kätensä koskettaakseen Mathiaksen sormenpäitä. Mutta juuri ennen kuin ne koskettivat, mies ja lapsi katosivat.

Sen jälkeen Mathias ei enää voinut keskittyä mihinkään. Hän lakkasi käymästä tietokoneella, hylkäsi kännykkänsä nurkkaan ja kävi kylässä vain kerran viikossa ostamassa koko viikon ruokatavarat. Hän eli tietämättömänä muusta maailmasta ja muista ihmisistä. Hän ei edes kirjoittanut yhtään satua, ei edes alkua yhdellekään. Oli vain hän ja viulua soittavat aaveet. Mathias ei enää yrittänyt koskettaa kumpaakaan, peläten heidän katoavan taas. Hän vain kuunteli ja katseli kun he soittivat, huumaantuneena heidän sormiensa sirosta liikkeestä. Joskus he soittivat eri ääniä, joskus samoja. Mutta aina valkohiuksisen lapsen viulun ääni oli paljon kimeämpi ja heikompi kuin isoveljensä. Mathias ei tiennyt, johtuiko se viulusta vai soittajasta. Eikä hän liioin tiennyt tai muistanut, milloin kävi syömässä yön aikana, vai kävikö ollenkaan.

Ja yö yöltä, kappale kappaleelta, Mathias rakastui sinikaapuiseen soittajaan yhä toivottomammin.

Eräänä yönä hän ei kyennyt enää vain istumaan ja kuuntelemaan. Kadotkoon jos haluavat, mutta kun soittajat olivat lähdössä, hän astui sinikaapuisen luo ja syleili tätä takaapäin.

Mies ei kadonnut, eivätkä Mathiaksen käsivarret tavanneet pelkkää ilmaa. Mutta sinikaapuinen oli jääkylmä, kuten kuolleen kuuluukin olla. Mathias tiesi, että hänen talossaan asuvat soittajat olivat varmasti asuneet siellä pitempään kuin kukaan, tiesi näiden olevan juuri ne soittajat, joista se vanhus oli hänelle kertonut.

Heikoinkaan puna ei levinnyt sinikaapuisen miehen kuolonkalpeille poskille, mutta hän säpsähti selvästi ja jäi sitten hämmästyneenä paikoilleen. Hänen pikkuveljensä tuijotti heitä. Mathias päästi toisen irti ja kumartui sitten pörröttämään lapsen hiuksia.

"Kiitos", hän kuiskasi ja seurasi, kuinka hahmot katosivat hiljalleen, kadoten sitten itsekin, tosin vain peitteiden alle nukkumaan.

* * *

><p>Päivällä soiva ovikello herätti Mathiaksen. Hän nousi haukotellen ja rapsutti jo aivan tarpeeksi sekaiset hiuksena vielä hivenen sotkuisemmiksi. Vedettyään paidan päälleen hän meni alakertaan ja ovelle.<p>

Ketkä muutkaan siellä olivat kuin Berwald ja Tino. Pitkä ja pätkä, äiti ja isä, miten Mathias nyt heitä kutsuikaan.

"Herrajumala, Mathias, vieläkö sinä olit nukkumassa?" Mathias voihkaisi Tinon moittivalle äänensävylle.

"Anteeksi, äiti. Paljonko kello on?" Tino vilkaisi rannekelloaan.

"Puoli neljä. Mitä sinä olet tehnyt puhelimellesi? Olen yrittänyt soittaa varmasti viisikymmentä kertaa! Hajotitko sen vai mitä?" Mathias haukotteli ja yritti saada selvää viimeisistä päivistä – öistä – mutta onnistumatta siinä.

"Kai..." Tino naksautti kieltään paheksuvasti.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä olet vetänyt? Normaalit ihmiset eivät nuku näin pitkään."

"No hyvä on, ilta meni vähän pitkäksi, entä sitten?" Mathias kivahti. Hänestä ei tuntunut siltä, että hän kertoisi kenellekään viulunsoittajista ja siitä, kuinka hän heidän takiaan nukkui nykyään päivisin ja kuunteli öisin heidän soittoaan. Berwald todennäköisesti tuomitsisi veljekset hallusinaatioiksi ja Tino päättäisi, että Mathias muuttaisi nyt heille siksi aikaa, että sai talon myytyä ja ostettua uuden.

Tino huokaisi.

"Niinpä tietenkin. Mutta yritä saada se kännykkä kuntoon, minä olen ollut sairaana huolesta." Mathiaksen katse pehmeni. Vaikka hän aina kiusasi ystäväänsä tämän äidillisistä puheista ja teoista, tuntui silti ihanalta tietää jonkun huolehtivan ja välittävän.

"Yritän."

"'yvä että olet k'nnossa." Mathias käännähti katsomaan Berwaldia.

Hän _ei _juuri kuullut tuota pahimman kiistakumppaninsa suusta.

"No, nähdään", Tino sanoi hymyillen ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Mathias seisoi vielä hetken portailla. Hän halusi sanoa jotakin, ennen kuin he lähtivät. Itse asiassa hän halusi kertoa kaiken heille, epäillä ääneen tulleensa hulluksi, kuunnella Berwaldin mutistuja kommetteja ja Tinon hermostunutta naurua.

"Te olette maailman parhaat ystävät!" hän sai huudettua. Tino ja Berwald kääntyivät samanaikaisesti. He molemmat olivat hämmästyneen näköiset, mutta pian Tinon kasvot sulivat nauruun ja Berwaldkin väänsi huulensa jonkinlaiseen hymyyn.

Mathias sulki oven ja meni takaisin nukkumaan.

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending much nee? No, tehty mikä tehty.<p>

Ja suoraan kommentteihin, en nyt höpötä tässä sen enempiä, kun ei siitä kuitenkaan mitään fiksua tule.

**Liibooboolle **olen taas vastannut. :3

**SomeSnowInShell:** Tiedä häntä. O.o Tässä mokomat joutuivat sijaiskärsijöiksi yksinkertaisesti sen takia, että olen aina kuvitellut heidät soittamaan viulua. =u= Ja kiitos. :3 Sain tuon idean itse asiassa yhdesti viulutunnillani. x3 Ja tuota joo, en tiennyt oikein, miten vastaisin tuohon, joten vastaan nyt tässä: Uskon. Tai ainakin haluan uskoa. Olisi kiva kuulla ne. :3

**SorellaItaliane: **Kiitokset. ^^ Jup. :) Asutko sinä?

Ja tuo nappi on tuossa ihan alapuolella, ei ole niin vaikeaa klikata sitä, ihan pieni hiiren liike vain ja se tekee minut niin iloiseksi. =3=


	5. Neula ja lankaa

Nah. Tähän lukuun liittyy kaksi varoitusta.

Suudelma.

Raakuuksia. Ei paljon raakuuksia, mutta sitäkin inhottavampia. Mietin, että olisin ihan hyvin voinut laittaa M:ksi, mutta olisi ollut aika outoa kun en sitten periaatteessa olisi saanut kirjoittaa tätä. Neuvon, että lukekaa se vain, älkää uhratko sille sen enempiä ajatteluja.

Ja sitten vielä turhaa turinaa siitä, että tuo edellinen luku oli oikeasti aika huono. xD Ja nyt pelkään että tämäkin on. Q_Q

Ja en omista Hetaliaa. Jos omistaisin, Pohjoismaita näkyisi äkkiä enemmän. PALJON enemmän.

* * *

><p>Yöllä Mathias puoliksi pelkäsi, etteivät soittajat tulisikaan, että hän oli oikeasti ollut jonkinlaisessa unessa viime päivät ja ystävien tapaaminen oli ravistellut hänet hereille.<p>

Mutta veljekset tulivat kuten aina ennenkin. Violettikaapuinen istui Mathiaksen viereen ja sinikaapuinen alkoi soittaa.

Muutaman tunnin kuluttua Mathias tajusi, ettei ollut kuullut kummankaan soittajan puhuvan kertaakaan. Se seikka alkoi häiritä hänen intensiivistä mieltään siinä määrin, että puolivälissä yötä hän nousi pystyyn ja käveli sinikaapuisen luo. Hän oli muistavinaan, ettei keijukaisille saanut puhua, mutta aaveille kai sai? Eikö niin?

Vai oliko se sittenkin toisin päin?

"Hei", hän sanoi ja koputti soittajan olkapäätä. Tämä lopetti soittamisen ja kääntyi katsomaan Mathiasta hämmästyksestä suurin, tummansinisin silmin. Mathias nieleksi.

"Minä vain mietin, että onko teillä nimet? Kun en tiedä kummankaan nimeä ja se tuntuu hassulta."

Sinikaapuinen tuijotti. Violettikaapuinen tuijotti. Tanskalaisen miehen rohkeus alkoi hyvää vauhtia hiippailla taka-alalle ja tehdä tilaa muun muassa noloudelle ja säikähdykselle. Hän puhui kuitenkin aaveiden kanssa, ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt vain pysyä hiljaa. Ehkä se sittenkin oli niin, että aaveille ei saanut puhua. Mutta myöhäistähän sitä nyt oli katua, maito oli jo maassa eikä sitä saisi takaisin lasiin murehtimalla.

"Tuota... Minä olen sitten Mathias, jos kiinnostaa", Mathias yritti. Hänen äänensä häipyi kuulumattomiin viimeisen sanan aikana. Sitten sinikaapuisen huulet vetäytyivät jonkinlaiseen kireään, kyyniseen hymyyn ja hän pudisteli päätään.

"Eikö teillä ole nimiä?" Mathias kysyi hiljaa. Veljekset tuijottivat häntä täysin ilmeettöminä.

"Ette halua kertoa niitä?" mies yritti. Soittajat pudistelivat päitään. Mathias nielaisi.

Kolmas kerta toden sanoo.

"Ette voi puhua?" hän kysyi, toivoen osuvansa oikeaan. Soittajien silmät kirkastuivat oikean vastauksen merkiksi, mutta sitten heidän katseensa tummeni taas. Mathias kiemurteli vaivaantuneena.

"Anteeksi sitten vain ja kaikkea..." Sinikaapuinen levitti äkkiä käsivartensa ja syleili Mathiasta hitaasti ja varovasti, kuin jompikumpi saattaisi rikkoutua liiallisesta voimankäytöstä. Mathiaksen silmät pyöristyivät ja hän vei kätensä varovaisesti toisen vyötärölle. Silmäkulmastaan mies näki, kuinka violettikaapuinen katosi hiljaa. Sinikaapuinen ilmeisesti tunsi sen, sillä hän irtautui halauksesta. Mathias tiesi, että hän oli lähdössä ja tarttui häntä ranteesta, vetäen miehen takaisin.

"Odota", hän komensi. Hän ei saisi näin hyvää tilaisuutta pitkiin aikoihin.

Mathias painoi huulensa toisen huulille. Sinikaapuinen säpsähti ja tyrkkäsi Mathiasta lujasti, saaden tämän horjahtamaan taaksepäin ja irrottamaan otteensa soittajasta. Kun tämä katosi vaiti, tanskalainen oli näkevinään anteeksipyynnön välkkyvän miehen silmien sinen takana.

Siinä hetkessä Mathias eli koko päivän, saamatta unta. Äkkiä hän muisti kännykkänsä, joka lojui vieläkin jossain. Hän voisi ihan hyvin etsiä sen, jotta Tinon ei tarvitsisi stressaantua siitä, että Mathias ei vastannut puhelimeen.

Missä hän oli sitä viimeksi käyttänyt?

Lopulta Mathias tuli siihen tulokseen, että sen täytyi olla keittiön nurkassa. Ja siellähän se olikin, laturiin kytkettynä, joskin laturi ei ollut seinässä. Mathias työnsi mustan pistokkeen pistorasiaan ja laittoi kännykkänsä päälle. Hän näppäili PIN-koodinsa ja Nokian kännykkä näytti sen ikiaikaisen kuvan, animaation, minkä lie, missä kaksi kättä kurottuu kohti toisiaan. Pian sen jälkeen kun kännykkä oli herännyt kunnolla, se jo ilmoitti Mathiakselle kuudesta vastaamattomasta puhelusta ja kolmestakymmenestäkahdesta uudesta viestistä. Mathias pyöräytti silmiään ja alkoi selata viestejä.

Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tim (hänen vakituinen juomakaverinsa), Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tim... Mathias voihkaisi. Tino oli kasvattanut puhelinlaskuaan juuri varsin paljon, ellei hänellä sitten ollut jotain erikoisliittymää. Mathias epäili ettei ollut, ei Tino niin paljon viestejä lähetellyt.

Tyytyväisenä saavutukseensa Mathias meni nukkumaan. Hän pyöri vielä noin varttitunnin hereillä, mutta nukahti sitten, saatuaan muuta ajateltavaa.

Hän ei tiennyt, mikä hänet herätti. Hän vain avasi silmänsä kuin ei olisi nukkunutkaan ja jäi tuijottamaan tasaisen väristä tapettia. Hän yritti tarkentaa siihen katseensa, mutta se kiusasi häntä, pakeni kauemmas ja tuli taas lähelle. Mathias puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja avasi ne taas. Seinä lopetti liikkeensä ja seisoi taas viattoman näköisenä ihan paikallaan. Mathias voihkaisi ja käänsi kylkeään huomatessaan ettei ollut vielä edes yö. Aurinko paistoi matalalta ja loi huoneeseen tummia varjoja. Tanskalainen oli jo nukahtamassa uudelleen...

Pehmeä käsi laskeutui hänen otsalleen. Mies nytkähti pystyyn ja huomasi tuijottavansa sinikaapuisen aaveen ilmeettömiä silmiä. Sillä sekunnilla tämä katosi taas. Mathias kavahti pystyyn. Jotakin oli selvästi tapahtumassa.

Sinikaapuinen seisoi ovella. Hän ojensi kätensä klassiseen eleeseen, pyytäen sanattomasti tanskalaista seuraamaan, ennen kuin hän astahti taaksepäin, suoraan suljetun oven läpi. Mathias ryntäsi perään, riuhtaisten oven auki tarpeettoman voimakkaasti. Mutta sinikaapuinen oli jo kadonnut. Mathias katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi kuin huomasikin kellertävän hohteen valuvan vierashuoneen oven ali. Hän asteli hitaasti ovelle.

"Sofðu unga ástin mín", joku lauloi. Mathias avasi oven hiljaa ja astui sisään. Ensin hän ei nähnyt ketään, mutta huomasi kellertävän hohteen tulevan seinille asetetuista kynttilöistä.

"Úti regnið grætur. Mamma geymir gullin þin, gamlan legg og völuskrín", laulu kuului. Mathias käännähti ääntä kohden.

Nurkassa oli kaksi hahmoa. Heillä ei ollut kaapuja yllään, mutta Mathias tunnisti heidät silti. Viulunsoittajat. Sinikaapuinen keinutti violettikaapuista hiljaa ja lauloi tätä uneen.

"Lucas?" pieni lapsi sopersi unisesti. Sinikaapuinen, Lucas, osoitti kuuntelevansa kääntämällä päätään hieman.

"Opetatko sinä minut huomenna soittamaan?" Lucas hymyili.

"Totta kai, Eirikur." Eirikur nyökkäsi unisesti ja haukotteli leveästi.

"Við skulum ekki vaka um dimmar nætur", Lucas jatkoi lauluaan.

Mathias katseli ja kuunteli miehen laulua ja mietti samalla tämän ikää. Hän oli varmaankin yhdeksäntoista tai kaksikymmentä. Eirikur sen sijaan oli korkeintaan seitsemän. Tanskalainen mietti, että miten niin pieni lapsi saattoi olla niin hyvä soittamaan.

"...að mennirnir elska, missa gráta og sakna", Lucas lopetti laulunsa. Hän nyhjäisi Eirikurin poskea saadakseen tietää oliko poika hereillä, mutta lapsi ei liikahtanutkaan. Tyytyväisenä Lucas nousi Eirikur sylissään ja lähti kävelemään suoraan Mathiasta kohden.

Joskus Mathias olisi ollut kauhuissaan, mutta nyt hän tunsi - tai ainakin oletti tuntevansa - Lucasin sen verran hyvin, että hän ei liikahtanutkaan. Mies asetteli pienen lapsen Mathiaksen viereiseen sänkyyn, joka ei varmasti ollut siinä normaalisti, ja suukotti tätä otsalle, peitellen pojan hellästi.

"Kauniita unia", mies kuiskasi hellästi ja paranteli peiton asentoa. Sitten hän nousi. Nyt miehen huomio kääntyi ikkunaan ja hän lähti kävelemään sitä kohden. Mathias nousi sängyltä ja asteli miehen perään. Lucas kurkkasi ikkunasta ulos ja vetäytyi nopeasti takaisin huolestuneen näköisenä. Mathias työnsi myös päänsä ulos.

Ulkona, kartanon pihalla, oli kuhiseva väkijoukko. Mathias näki heidän vaatteidensa olevan vanhanaikaiset ja yksinkertaiset. Heidän edessään joku mies selitti asiaansa viuhtoen hurjasti ja hivenen paniikinomaisesti käsillään. Mathias ei erottanut sanoja, he olivat liian korkealla. Sen hän kuitenkin näki, että mies oli paljon korkea-arvoisemman näköinen kuin väkijoukossa olevat ihmiset. Mathias oletti heidän olevan kyläläisiä. Joillakin heistä oli soihtuja, yö oli jo pimenemässä. Oli selvästi myöhäisempi syksy kuin vielä muutama hetki sitten, silloin kun Mathias oli etsinyt kännykkäänsä ja löydettyään sen mennyt nukkumaan. Mathias vetäytyi pois ikkunasta, juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen Lucasin lähtevän huoneesta. Tanskalainen juoksi perään. Lucas käveli kuin saattaisi jotakuta hautaan, hänen päänsä oli painettu ja hän astui jokaisen askeleensa hitaasti ja harkiten. Mathias halusi halata miestä saadakseen tämän piristymään, mutta ei uskaltanut häiritä tapahtumia. Lucas suuntasi alas ja etuovelle. Hän avasi oven surullisen mutta ylpeän näköisenä, kuin astelisi taisteluun, jossa tietää kuolevansa. Hän yskäisi ja ulkona seisovat kyläläiset siirsivät katseensa häneen täysin samanaikaisesti.

"Herrasväki, minä tiedän miksi olette täällä", hän sanoi ääni kylmää hohkaten. Korkea-arvoisin mies tuijotti erityisen kauhistuneena.

"Isä, sinä siis ilmiannoit minut", Lucas jatkoi ilmekään värähtämättä, kääntyen katsomaan korkea-arvoista hyytävästi. Pulskahko ja lyhyt mies värähti kylmästä kun hänen poikansa katse porautui hänen silmiinsä, kuin lukien hänen ajatuksiaan. "Toivottavasti et jättänyt asiaa puolitiehen ja kerroit myös Eirikurista näille saastaisille koirille." Tämä aiheutti kovan kohinan väkijoukossa, kun ihmiset tajusivat Lucasin tarkoittaneen heitä.

"Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta halveksua meitä, noita!" eräs mies huusi kiukkuisesti. "Saatanan kanssa sinä olet sopimuksen tehnyt!" Lucas kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä. Mies värähti ja pakeni ystävänsä taakse. Erikoisen miehen tuijotuksessa oli jotain niin uhkaavaa, että kukaan ei kyennyt katsomaan tätä kauaa silmiin. Mathias näki, että monet kyläläisistä heiluttelivat raamattua tai ristiä kädessään.

"Säästän teidät kiduttamisen vaivalta ja tunnustan suoraan käyttäväni magiaa, kahdella ehdolla", Lucas sanoi nostaen leukaansa vaativasti ja antaen katseensa kiertää väkijoukossa, haastaen ihmiset yrittämään neuvotella ehdoista. Hiljaisuus oli piinaava. Kaikki odottivat kuulevansa Lucasin ehdot.

"Ehto numero yksi", mies kuulutti. "Tiedän, että aiotte muurata minut tämän kartanon kellariin. Vaadin, että saan ottaa viuluni mukaan." Kyläläiset vilkuilivat toisiaan. Tämä oli sinällään harmiton vaatimus. Joskin Lucasin isä näytti hermostuneelta, ymmärrettävistä syistä. Hän saattaisi joutua kuuntelemaan kuolevan poikansa viulunsoittoa koko sen ajan, kun hän vielä oli elossa.

"Ehto numero kaksi", Lucas jatkoi. "Te ette koske sormenpäillännekään Eirikuriin, vaan annatte hänen asua täällä rauhassa. Isä, sinä kohtelet häntä poikanasi ja huolehdit hänestä." Ihmiset alkoivat kuiskutella keskenään. Lopulta eräs mies astui eteenpäin.

"Me hyväksymme ehtosi." Muutkin astuivat kohti Lucasia, mutta tämä nosti kätensä ja pysäytti heidät.

"Minä hyvästelen Eirikurin ensin." Kyläläiset murisivat kiukkuisesti, mutta Lucas kääntyi ja käveli takaisin sisälle. Hänen isänsä seurasi häntä paljon rohkeampana ja viittoili muutkin tulemaan. Mathias seurasi heitä lumoutuneena, katsoi kun Lucas marssi edellä arvokkaasti, leuka edelleen pystyssä ja muut seurasivat häntä. Huoneensa ovella Lucas kääntyi, todennäköisesti vaatiakseen muita pysymään ulkona.

"Me tulemme mukaan", hänen isänsä kuitenkin sanoi eikä hänen äänensä tällä kertaa suvainnut vastaväitteitä. Ei tarvinnut ihmetellä kauaa, mistä Lucas oli oppinut tuijottamaan niin vahvasti ja auktoriteettinsa osoittavasti. Mies ei vastannut isälleen, vaan astui sisään ja jätti oven auki.

Eirikur oli herännyt itsekseen. Hän istui sängyllä ja leikki peitolla.

"Lucas! Missä sinä olit?" hän huudahti ja nousi polvilleen, hymyillen Lucasille ja vasta sitten vilkaisi muita ihmisiä. Kyläläiset näyttivät uhkaavilta ja astahtivat lähemmäs Lucasia, aikomuksenaan ilmeisesti repiä hänet pois sängyn edestä. Kuiskaukset kiirivät joukon läpi, mutta Mathias ei aivan saanut niistä selvää. Juuri, kun hän oli hiipimässä lähemmäs kuullakseen paremmin, eräs varsin likaisen ja resuisen näköinen mies lopulta huusi kaikkien ajatukset ilmoille.

"Mitä väliä hänen ehoillaan on nyt? Hää tunnusti jo, heitetään heiät molemmat kellariin!" Eirikur hätkähti kovaa ääntä.

"Isoveli, mitä tapahtuu?" hän huudahti. Mutta Lucas ei ehtinyt vastata, hän vetäisi Eirikurin alas sängyltä ja piilotti hänet taakseen.

"Katsokaa pikkupojan hiuksia ja silmiä!" eräs nainen huusi. "Saatanan työtä!" Ja pian koko joukko huusi yhteen ääneen erinäisiä loukkauksia ja kirouksia veljeksille. Lucas astui eteenpäin. Hän oli taas koonnut itsensä ja tuijotuksensa.

"Eirikur on tavallinen ihmispoika. Hänet oli heitetty kadulle ja minä pelastin hänet sieltä! Teinkö minä väärin tehdessäni niin?" Väkijoukko kohahti. Nyt se oli ilmiselvää - ainakin heille - Eirikur oli selvästi riivannut Lucasin. Valkohiuksinen poika alkoi itkeä. Lucas polvistui tämän eteen ja pyyhkäisi ensimmäiset kyyneleet pois, halaten poikaa.

"Älä itke, ástin mín. Lupaukseni pitää. Opetan sinut huomenna soittamaan." Enempää hän ei ehtinyt sanoa, sillä kyläläiset olivat saaneet rohkeutensa takaisin. He riuhtaisivat veljekset irti toisistaan ja lähtivät retuuttamaan heitä kohden keittiötä ja siellä olevaa kellaria. Heidän tyhjentäessään sitä Lucas onnistui repäisemään itsensä irti. Mutta hän ei lähtenyt karkuun, vaan jäi seisomaan kädet koholla kyläläisten eteen.

"Ensimmäinen ehtoni. Te löydätte viulukotelot huoneestani, yhden kummankin sängyn alta. Tuokaa ne tänne." Muutamat pudistelivat päitään, mutta kaksi ihmistä lähti hakemaan viuluja. Pian he toivat ne Lucasin luo. Mies tarkisti kaiken olevan paikallaan ja sulki kotelot uudestaan. Eirikur itki äänekkäästi. Eräs häntä pitelevistä naisista näytti hyvin, hyvin ahdistuneelta. Ei ollut helppoa tappaa pientä poikaa, varsinkaan niin julmasti kuin he aikoivat. Eräs toinen läimäisi kätensä Eirikurin suulle, jotta tämä lopettaisi nyyhkimisen. Lucas liikahti kuin automaattisesti kohti heitä, mutta hänet vedettiin takaisin. Nyt Lucasin isä astui kellarin aukon eteen.

"Suokaa anteeksi jos kuulostan vaativalta, mutta en ole erityisen halukas kuuntelemaan heidän huutojaan tuolta kellarista." Hän jätti toteamuksensa auki tietyllä tavalla vihjaavasti, kierrättäen katsettaan ihmisissä. Pian joku sai idean.

"Tuokaa neula ja lankaa!" Lucasin silmät laajentuivat, samoin kuin Mathiaksen, joka seisoi huoneen ovella. Miten joku saattoikin saada päähänsä jotakin niin julmaa? Mathias oli varma, että tiesi mitä kohta tapahtuisi.

Eräs nainen meni tonkimaan kaappeja. Lucasin isä opasti häntä, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi sotkea kaikkia laatikoita ompelutarvikkeita etsiessään. Mathias olisi mieluusti katsonut toisaalle, mutta ei kyennyt, vaan tuijotti kauhusta lamaantuneena kun nainen käveli uhkaavan hitaasti kohti Eirikuria. Poika ymmärsi mitä oli tapahtumassa ja hän repi kätensä vapaiksi kauhistuneesti huutaen, peittäen suunsa.

"Eirikur!" Lucas huusi. "Katso minuun!" Poika totteli kauhistuneena. Lucas siristi silmiään, vangiten pikkuveljensä katseen.

"Se ei satu. Katso minua silmiin, Eirikur. Se ei satu, ástin mín." Eirikurin kädet putosivat hänen suunsa edestä sivuille roikkumaan. Hän tuijotti ilmeettömänä veljeään eikä värähtänytkään kun neula työnnettiin läpi.

"Lakkaa loitsimasta, noita!" sama, resuinen mies, joka oli aikaisemminkin huutanut heille, karjui ja iski Lucasia lujaa takaraivoon, saaden katsekontaktin särkymään. Sillä sekunnilla Eirikur alkoi taas kirkua ja rimpuilla niin, että karkea lanka repäisi hänen alahuulensa. Hänet lyötiin tajuttomaksi kauhalla. Lamaantuneena Mathias tuijotti, kuinka hänen huuleensa tullut repeämä alkoi vuotaa runsaasti verta. Lucas tuijotti veljeään surullisesti, katseli kun karkea lanka muuttui verestä punaiseksi. Mathias tunsi kyyneleiden miltei polttavan omissa silmissään. Hän oli oksentaa ajatellessaan, mitä huulten ompeleminen tuntuisi. Ensin neula työnnetään huulen läpi, no siinähän ei vielä ole mitään ihmeellistä, kasvoihin työnnettiin nykyään kaikenlaista, mutta sitten sen perässä tulee karkea lanka, joka raastaa arkaa lihaa kasvojen _sisällä._ Hän kunnioitti sitä, että Lucas ei värähtänytkään koko toimituksen aikana. Ainoastaan hänen siniset silmänsä heijastivat kauheaa kipua, jota ompeleminen tuotti. Kyläläiset pyyhkivät veljesten leuoille valuneen veren pois. Kun verenvuoto oli enimmäkseen tyrehtynyt, he poistivat hellävaraisesti arvokkaat vaatteet ja laittoivat kuolemaantuomittujen ylle kaavut, Lucasille sinisen ja Eirikurille violetin. Pienempi poika roikkui velttona ihmisten käsissä. Lucas yritti toivottoman näköisenä päästä veljensä luokse. Ihmiset päästivät hänet irti ja mies otti veljensä hennon, hervottoman kehon syliinsä. Kyyneleet kimalsivat hänen silmissään, mutta hän räpytteli ne pois.

Viulut laskettiin kellariin varovasti. Lucas käveli Eirikur sylissään aukon reunalle ja istuutui siihen, roikuttaen jalkojaan reunan yli. Kyläläiset lähestyivät, ilmeisesti tyrkätäkseen miehen alas, mutta Lucas hyppäsi itse. Mathias kuuli tömähdyksen, joka kaikui hienoisesti kellarissa.

Kellarin luukku suljettiin. Huoneessa oli nyt hiljaista, kuin ennen rituaalista toimitusta. Luukun ylle kasattiin lautoja ja ne naulattiin kiinni lattiaan. Lucasin isä pudisteli päätään.

"Nyt keittiön lattia pitää uusia", hän voivotteli. "Emme voi jättää tuohon tuollaista kohoamaa." Se lausahdus katkaisi hiljaisuuden ja kyläläiset alkoivat hurrata.

Mathias vajosi lattialle istumaan. Hän voi pahoin, niin pahoin. Hän ei edes huomannut kuinka kyläläisten äänet katosivat hänen ympäriltään ja yö muuttui aamuksi liian nopeasti. Tanskalainen oksensi sappea lattialle, vaivautumatta raahautumaan vessaan.

Lopulta hänen vatsassaan ei kai ollut mitään oksennettavaa jäljellä. Hän hoippui pystyyn ja meni kännykkänsä luo, välittämättä sotkusta lattialla. Ajattelematta juuri ollenkaan hän valitsi Tinon numeron kännykästään ja painoi vihreää näppäintä.

* * *

><p>Ah, gorea. Että minä rakastan sitä. Katsoin muuten Tappajahain eilen. Tosi hyvä elokuva (jos kestää sitä, että tyypeiltä purraan jalkoja irti).<p>

Ja tuo laulu on islantilainen kehtolaulu, nimeltään Sofðu unga ástin mín.

h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=tmJERnGar_E&feature=related

Tuossa on käännös sanoille.

Nuku, nuori rakkaimpani  
>ulkona sade itkee.<br>Äiti säilyttää lelusi  
>vanhan luun ja kivikehän.<br>Meidän ei kuuluisi pysyä hereillä pimeinä öinä.

Pimeys tietää monia asioita  
>ajatukseni ovat synkät<br>Usein katson niin mustaa hiekkaa  
>poltan niin vihreää ruohoa<br>Jäätiköllä kuolleet ja syvät railot kirkuvat

Nuku pitkään, nuku hyvin  
>myöhään on paras herätä.<br>Suru opettaa sinulle tarpeeksi pian,  
>kun päivä päättyy nopeasti,<br>että ihmiset rakastavat, menettävät, itkevät ja kaipaavat.

Kökkö, Google-kääntäjä -tasoinen käännös, joku islantilainen oli kääntänyt sen englanniksi ja käänsin sen sitten siitä suomeksi. En käsitä ollenkaan tuota "vanha luu ja kivikehä"-vitsiä, muttah~ Ja tuo koko toinen säkeistö on ihan jotain randomia (olisikohan vain pitänyt laittaa tähän se englanninkielinen). Mutta ehkä sen idean saa: ei niitä maailman iloisimpia kappaleita. Itse asiassa sitä lauletaan pienten lasten hautajaisissa. Ideana on, että Lucas tiesi mitä tulee tapahtumaan ja silleen...

Vielä yksi juttu ennen kommentteja: miksi olen näin sadistinen lempihahmoani kohtaan? Rakastan Islantia yli kaiken, mutta silti annan ommella ressukan huulet kiinni... No jaa...

**Liibooboo: **En kerta kaikkiaan muista, vastasinko sinulle jo, koska tämä typerä sivusto hukkasi viestit. D: No, anyways. Anteeksi. :D Toivottavasti et nyt tämän jälkeen menettänyt yöuniasi. Ja hienoa että arvasit. =3=

**SorellaItaliane: **Kiitokset. ^^ Itse pelkäsin että se olisi niin erikoinen, että sitä ei voisi lukea. Q.Q Hei, meikä myös. :D


	6. It's not goodbye

Ah, tämä jatkuu taas. :3 Tämä on viimeinen virallinen luku, mutta ajattelin että voisin kirjoittaa vielä yhden lisäluvun joka tapahtuisi ehkä kuukausi tämän jälkeen, mitä sanotte?

Tässä ei kai ole mitään, paitsi että Mathias sortuu kiroamaan kerran.

En omista Hetaliaa edelleenkään. ^_^

* * *

><p>"M-mitä, Mathias?" Tinon ääni kysyi unisesti langan toisesta päästä. "Miten sinä jo nyt olet hereillä?" Mathias ei välittänyt kysymyksestä.<p>

"Tulkaa tänne. Sinä ja Berwald. Heti kun pääsette."

"Mitä? Miksi?"

"Ei sillä väliä. Tulkaa vain, selitän sitten." Hän sulki puhelimen.

Tino ja Berwald tulivat kahden tunnin kuluttua. Avoin ovi tervehti heitä. He kiiruhtivat sisään ja alkoivat etsiä ystäväänsä, Tino lähes paniikissa.

He löysivät tämän keittiön lattialta. Mies lähes makoili omassa oksennuksessaan tuijottaen ilmeettömänä eteensä.

"Ta-san, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?" Tino kiljui, huomaamatta käyttäneensä lempinimeä, jonka hän ystävälleen antoi kun oli ihan pieni. Mathias ei heti vastannut, vaan halasi Tinoa tiukasti, alkaen nyyhkyttää. Berwald tuli heidän viereensä myös ja halasi heitä. Hetken he kolme vain istuivat lattialla.

Mathias kertoi ystävilleen koko jutun. Hän ei jättänyt mitään pois. Hän kertoi, miten oli ensimmäisenä yönä pelännyt, hän kertoi miten ei ollut uskaltanut kertoa ystävilleen. Kun hän pääsi näkynsä loppuhetkille, hänen äänensä sortui. Hän kokosi itsensä hitaasti.

"Ja Lucasin isä... Hän sa-sanoi ettei halunnut kuunnella poikansa huutoa ja silloin joku... joku... ky-kysyi neulaa ja lankaa..." Tino veti syvään henkeä. Mathias yritti olla nyyhkyttämättä. Jopa Berwald näytti järkyttyneeltä.

"Eivät kai he... Ei kai heidän... Sano ettei siinä käynyt kuin minä luulen", Tino kuiskasi. Mathias riiputti päätään.

"Siinä todennäköisesti kävi juuri kuin si-sinä luulet. Eräs nainen etsi ompelutarvikkeet. Eirikur alkoi huutaa, hän repi kätensä vapaiksi ja peitti niillä suunsa. Ja Lucas... Lucas teki jotain, ehkä hypnotisoi hänet, hän komensi Eirikuria katsomaan häntä silmiin ja kertoi, ettei se satu ja Eirikur kai uskoi, hän meni ilmeettömäksi ja antoi heidän ommella ensimmäisen piston..." Tino käänsi katseensa pois.

"Poika parka. Joutua nyt hiusten värinsä takia..." Hänen lauseensa katkesi äänen muuttuessa liian paksuksi ja itkuiseksi. Berwald halasi pientä miestä lohduttavasti. Mathias jatkoi säälittä.

"Sitten joku tajusi, että Lucas aiheutti sen, hän iski tätä takaraivoon ja heidän katsekontaktinsa rikkoutui, Eirikur alkoi huutaa taas ja... ja..." Mathias tunsi alkavansa taas itkeä.

"Ei s'un tarvitse k'rtoa", Berwald totesi. Mathias pudisti päätään.

"Minun on pakko!" hän voihkaisi. Hän hengitti syvään.

"Joku otti kauhan ja löi Eirikurin sillä tiedottomaksi. Sitten he- voi jumalauta", Mathias kirosi ja vääntäytyi pystyyn. "Minä tarvitsen kaljan." Mies käveli jääkaapilleen ja otti yhden tölkin.

"Haluatteko te?" Berwald pudisti päätään, mutta kahden muun hämmästykseksi Tino nyökkäsi.

"Minä voin tarvita sitä vielä", hän mutisi itku kurkussa. Mathias kohautti olkiaan ja otti kaksi tölkkiä. Toisen hän ojensi Tinolle ja toisen avasi itse, ottaen pitkän kulauksen.

"Lucas ei sanonut mitään, hän vain seisoi. Ei edes värähtänyt, vaikka se sattui varmasti ihan helvetillisesti." Tino avasi tölkin ja otti myös pitkän huikan.

"Minä en pysty kuuntelemaan tätä selvin päin", hän sanoi selitykseksi. Mathias hymähti hieman.

"Pahin kohta on jo ohi. Sitten Lucas otti Eirikurin syliinsä. Viulut laskettiin sinne alas ja hän hyppäsi perään, kyläläiset sulkivat luukun ja laittoivat päälle lautoja, Sitten se isänpaskiainen", Mathias murisi viimeisen sanan hampaidensa välistä, "se isänpaskiainen valitti että lattia olisi laitettava uusiksi. Tappoi poikansa ja kaikki mitä miehellä oli sanottavana oli, että lattia on laitettava uusiksi!" Berwald laski kätensä ymmärtäväisesti Mathiaksen käsivarrelle.

"Joka tapauksessa nyt päästään siihen, miksi te olette täällä", tanskalainen sanoi. Tino kuivaili silmiään.

"Kerro."

"Me revimme lattian irti ja hautaamme Lucasin ja Eirikurin." Suomalainen mies purskautti juomansa ulos nenänsä kautta.

"Oletatko sinä että minä pystyisin sellaiseen?" hän huusi miltei itkien. "Kun vain näenkin heidät, alan vollottaa!" Mathias pyöräytti silmiään.

"Koeta kestää." Berwald sen sijaan oli, kuten tavallista, käytännöllisempi.

"Mitenk'hän ai't saada latti'n rikki?" Mathias virnisti surullisesti.

"Sorkkaraudalla. Minulla on niitä kaksi kappaletta."

"Sinä olet mennyt sekaisin", Tino nyyhkäisi. "Tiesin että siitä muratista ei seuraisi mitään hyvää."

Ja koko loppupäivän he repivät lautoja irti lattiasta. Tino kantoi niitä pihalle ja hoiteli muita pikkuaskareita, haki esimerkiksi pitsaa kylästä. Mathias ja Berwald huhkivat lattian kimpussa, repivät irti laudan toisensa jälkeen. Lopulta Mathias irrotti erään laudan, jonka alla oli selvä luukku. Mies tunsi vatsansa muljahtavan.

"Berwald! Tule tänne", hän huusi. "Tässä se on." Berwald nyökkäsi ja alkoi irrottaa seuraavaa lautaa. Tino juoksi heidän luokseen katsomaan jännittyneenä kun luukku alkoi paljastua.

"Voieivoieivoieivoiei", suomalainen hoki kauhuissaan. "Jos me vain naulaisimme ne laudat takaisin ja sinä myisit tämän talon?" Mathias ei ottanut ehdotusta kuuleviin korviinsa. Hän työnsi sorkkaraudan luukun ja lattian väliin. Berwald teki samoin.

"Kaksi, yksi, nyt!" Mathias huusi ja he väänsivät samanaikaisesti. Luukku aukesi ja iskeytyi lattiaan toisella puolella. Tino sulki silmänsä.

"Voieivoieivoieivoieivoiei..."

"Tuo taskulamppu", Mathias kehotti. Suomalainen mies kiiruhti noutamaan pyydetyn tavaran ja toi sen Mathiakselle silmät tiukasti kiinni puristettuina.

"Varo", Berwald sanoi, kun Tino astui vaarallisen lähelle avointa luukkua. Hän nosti pienen miehen kevyesti pois. Mathias naksautti lampun päälle ja valaisi sillä kellaria.

Ensimmäiseksi hän huomasi kaksi avonaista viulukoteloa ja nuottitelineen, jolla oli nippu nuotteja. Enempää hän ei nähnyt, sillä kellarin seinillä oli leveitä hyllyjä eikä valo yltänyt niiden alle. Mies nielaisi.

"Minä menen sinne. Hakekaa tikkaat siivouskomerosta." Tino lähti juoksemaan Berwald perässään kohti komeroa. Pian he toivat siniset tikapuut ja laskivat ne kellariin. Mathias hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ja alkoi laskeutua kellariin.

Se ei haissut kovin ummehtuneelta ja pahalta, jos ottaa huomion sen, että se oli ollut sinetöitynä ties kuinka kauan ja siellä oli ollut kaksi ruumista mädäntymässä yhtä kauan, mutta jos nämä seikat jätti huomiotta, siellä tosissaankin haisi kauhealta.

"Me tulemme myös!" Tino huudahti. Hän oli kai saanut pelkonsa karistettua. Mathias laskeutui alas saakka. Pian Tino ja Berwaldkin olivat alhaalla.

Puhdas, lämmin ilma sekoittui viileään ja haisevaan. Mathias osoitti taskulampullaan pienen huoneen peräseinää kohden.

Ruumiit olivat säilyneet epänormaalin hyvin. Vaatteet olivat vieläkin aivan kunnossa ja suljetut silmäluomet näyttivät edelleen paikoillaan olevat ripset. He näyttivät kuin nukkuvilta. Lucas piteli Eirikuria tiukasti syleilyssään. Mathias pudottautui polvilleen. Hän kuuli Tinon nyyhkäisevän hiljaa.

Mathiaksen katse kiinnittyi veljesten huuliin. Kuten hän oli epäillytkin, ompeleet olivat edelleen paikoillaan.

Väristys kulki hänen lävitseen. Kellariin tuli pimeää kun luukku oli äkkiä kiinni, aivan kuin se olisi ollut niin ikuisuuden.

Lattialla, aivan ruumiiden edessä, lojui palava kynttilän nysä.

Ja ruumiit… ne liikkuivat. Hengittivät. Eirikur värisi ja veti sisään lyhyitä hengenvetoja. Lucas laski kämmenensä pojan hiuksiin ja painoi hänet tiukemmin itseään vasten. Lapsi värähti ja alkoi täristä hallitsemattomasti. Lucas alkoi hyräillä samaa kehtolaulua, jota oli laulanut pojalle aikaisemminkin. Hyräily kuulosti karhealta ja sattui varmasti, mutta silti mies hyräili, silitellen toisella kädellään Eirikurin valkeita hiuksia.

Eirikur värähti taas. Hän päästi ilman ulos keuhkoistaan ja rentoutui.

Lucas siirsi pienen kehon hivenen kauemmas itsestään, jotta voisi nähdä lapsen kasvot.

Hän painoi kätensä Eirikurin sydämelle.

Mathias kuuli Tinon valahtavan maahan hänen takanaan. Hän kuuli, kuinka suomalainen mies yritti epätoivoisesti pitää nyyhkytyksiä sisällään.

Lucas nosti kätensä ja painoi pikkuveljensä elottoman ruumiin taas itseään vasten, tiukemmin kuin aikaisemmin.

Kynttilä katosi ja kellarin luukku aukeni taas.

Silmiään pyyhkien Tino kaivoi linkkuveitsensä taskustaan ja ojensi sen Mathiakselle.

"Poista nuo kauheat tikit." Mathias otti sen ja astui hiljaa ja juhlavasti lähemmäs. Hän väänsi linkkuveitsen sakset esiin ja otti Eirikurin kasvot hellävaraisesti käsiinsä. Toisella kädellään hän piteli pojan päätä paikoillaan, toisella hän katkoi ompeleet varovasti, kuin pojan huulet voisivat murentua tomuksi. Mathiaksen mielessä kävi, että ehkä ne voisivatkin, ja se sai hänet työskentelemään entistä varovaisemmin. Lopulta hän poisti langanpätkät ja yritti saada pienen pojan hymyilemään, tuloksetta. Sitten hän kääntyi Lucasin puoleen.

Tunne oli erikoinen. Tässä hän ratkoi ompeleita kuolleilta huulilta, joita oli kerran suudellut. Hän siveli huulia ja tunsi niistä hohkaavan kylmyyden. Mies oli toivonut, että veljekset ilmestyisivät vielä heille nyt, kun heidät olisi vapautettu siitä kauheasta kellarista, mutta ilmeisesti he eivät aikoneet tulla.

Varovasti tanskalainen veti narunpätkät pois Lucasin huulten sisältä. Ne olivat kauttaaltaan ruskeita ja niitä oli inhottavaa pidellä. Mathias tipautti ne käsistään lattialle. Sitten hän nousi ylös.

"Hyvä herrasväki, nyt meidän pitää nostaa heidät ylös täältä."

Eirikur oli varsin helppo viedä ylös. Tino otti pojan syliinsä hellävaraisesti, kalveten silminnähden kun pojan pää retkahti roikkumaan hänen olkapäänsä yli. Suomalainen piteli toisella kädellään Eirikuria ja toisella kädellään piti tasapainonsa tikkailla ylös kiivetessään.

Lucas oli vaikeampi. Lopulta Mathias ja Berwald päättivät, että Mathias menee ylös, kun Berwald jää alas ja nostaa Lucasin niin ylös, että Mathias ylettää häneen ja Mathias vetää hänet ylös.

Näin tehtiin. Se onnistui suhteellisen hyvin, Lucas ei ollut painava ja molemmat miehet olivat vahvoja. Tino piteli Eirikuria edelleen sylissään kuin elävää lasta, istuen sohvalla ja silitellen tämän valkoisia hiuksia. Kyynelpisara tipahti kuolleen pojan kasvoille. Mathias puoliksi odotti tämän värähtävän sekä alkavan yskiä ja hengittää kuten niissä kauniissa lastensaduissa, joita hän kirjoitti, mutta mitään ei - tietenkään - tapahtunut.

"Mit_ä_ me heille nyt teemme?" suomalainen kuiskasi. Mathias nytkäytti päätään ulko-ovea kohden.

"Haudataan heidät takapihalle." Hän nosti Lucasin velton ruumiin syliinsä. Hänen ystävänsä nyökkäsivät ja lähtivät hitaasti pihalle.

Oli ihme, että he saivat työn valmiiksi ennen auringonlaskua. Kukaan myöskään nähnyt heitä, tosin ketä muka kiinnostaisi se kummallinen mies, joka kävi kylässä vain kerran viikossa illalla. Berwald kaiversi haudalle kauniin ristin.

Aurinko laski. Sen säteet lämmittivät kahta hahmoa, jotka seisovat haudan edessä, ja yhtä joka oli polvistunut sen eteen. Se oli hyvin koruton, puuristi oli kaunis mutta maalaamaton eikä heillä ollut ollut edes arkkua. He olivat haudanneet veljekset sylikkäin, aivan kuten he olivat kellarissakin olleet. Viulut lepäsivät myös maan sisässä, ne kuuluivat yhteen Lucasin ja Eirikurin kanssa, niitä ei voisi enää erottaa heistä. Mathias asetti kimpun metsästä poimimiaan kanervia ristin eteen ja nousi seisomaan, pitäen päänsä painettuna. Berwald hänen vieressään painoi päänsä myös, mutta Tinon katse oli kiinnittynyt jonnekin muualle.

"Katsokaa!" suomalainen kuiskasi ja osoitti hautaristin taakse, muratin juurelle. Muut kaksi nostivat päänsä.

Kaksi hymyilevää hahmoa seisoi muratin vieressä. Molempien silmät olivat kyynelissä. Laskeva aurinko kuulsi hienoisesti heidän lävitseen. Pienempi vilkutti heille. Pidempi vain katseli lempeä hymy kasvoillaan ja silmät kyynelistä kirkkaina. Hitaasti he katosivat, kuin aurinko olisi haalistanut heidät pois.

Tino vilkutti. Berwald vilkutti. Mathias tuijotti. Sitten hänen huulensa vetäytyivät leveään virneeseen.

"Nähdään!" hän huusi

_Until the day I'll let you go  
>until we say our next hello<br>it's not goodbye _

* * *

><p>^^b semmoista. Viimeiset kolme riviä eivät kuulu minulle myöskään, vaan ne ovat kappaleesta It's Not Goodbye by Laura Pausini.<p>

**Liibooboo:** ... :3 Tuossa luvussa tosiaankin päästin sadistipuoleni ottamaan vallan. ^^' Kiitokset kommentista.

**saichin: **Kiitos. :3 Useimmiten tähtään tarinoissani siihen että ne ovat mahdollisimman surullisia, en tiedä miksi. xD

**SorelleItaliane: **n_n Tosiaankin, sadistipuoleni pääsi äkkiä valloilleen tuossa viime luvussa. Ja se kehtolaulu on todellakin ihana.

Kommentit tekevät minut iloiseksi, muistakaa se. ^^

_AAAAI NIIN, _Ta-san ei ole minun kehittämäni lempinimi vaan ihan ilmeisesti oikea, jos joku ei tiennyt. ^^_  
><em>


	7. Kanervavalssi

Tämäpäs on lyhyt. O.o Ja nyt on Vuosisatojen takaa loppunut virallisesti, iso kiitos lukijoille. ^_^

Musiikiksi suosittelen Ultra Bran _Hyppään._

* * *

><p>Mathias pystytti pihalleen keinun. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut keinunut vuosiin, mutta hän halusi kokeilla sitä.<p>

Niinpä hän pystytti pihalleen keinun ajatellen pientä Eirikuria, joka ei varmasti ollut koskaan nähnyt keinua mutta olisi rakastanut sitä, sillä kuka pikkupoika ei rakastaisi keinumista, sitä tunnetta mikä ihmisen valtaa, kun jalat eivät yhtäkkiä kosketakaan maata vaan tavoittelevat pilviä, kun hiukset puhaltuvat tuulessa taakse ja sitten taas eteen, taakse ja taas eteen? Eirikur olisi aivan varmasti kerta kaikkiaan rakastanut keinumista.

Mathias istui keinuun ja alkoi potkia jaloillaan vauhtia maasta. Hän potki ensin varovasti, sitten voimallisemmin ja lopulta hän ei koskettanutkaan maata, vaan heitti jalkansa eteen ja sitten koukisti ne alleen, heitti jalkansa eteen ja koukisti ne alleen. Tunne todella oli huumaava, hänen hiuksensa liikkuivat mukana huolimatta siitä valtavasta lakka- ja geelimäärästä, joka piti ne ylhäällä. Hän mietti, uskaltaisiko päästää irti korkeimmassa kohdassa ja liitää kohti pilviä. Hän ajatteli Lucasia, Lucasia joka varmasti soitti viulua edelleen, mutta paljon iloisemmin ja levollisemmin: hän jopa kuuli iltaisin kuinka soitin soi edelleen, mutta nyt auringonlaskun aikaan. Se soi säveliä, jotka Mathias oli kuullut jo aikaisemmin, mutta paljon huonommin soitettuna.

Se soi Tsaikovskyn Kukkaisvalssia, ainoaa klassista kappaletta jonka Mathias tunnisti.

Hän päästi irti ketjuista ja luiskahti kevyesti irti muovisesta levystä, jolla oli vielä sekuntin murto-osa sitten istunut. Hetken ajan hän oli ilmassa, vapaana ja huolettomana, tavoitellen pilviä ja aurinkoa. Hän saattoi hetken ajan nähdä taivaalla ajelehtivien pilvi-Lucasin ja pilvi-Eirikurin hymyilevän hänelle.

Huonostihan siinä kävi. Mathias laskeutui jalkasyrjälleen ja nyrjäytti nilkkansa. Nyt hän pilviä katsossaan näki selvästi kaksi profiilia, jotka nauroivat vastatusten.

Hän oli varma, että veljekset nauroivat hänelle vahingoniloisesti, koska juuri niin he tekisivät. Hän ei tiennyt miksi tai mistä hän sen tiesi, mutta hän tiesi.

Mutta mikään ei saanut tanskalaista masentumaan. Päinvastoin, hän nousi kävelemään niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja nilkutti takaisin keinulle vailla minkäänlaista varovaisuutta, istahtaen sen vierelle ja alkaen kirjoittaa satua.

Hän kirjoitti sadun ystävistään, sekä elävistä että poisnukkuneista.

Hän kirjoitti sadun urheudesta, suojeluksesta ja ystävyydestä. Hän kirjoitti sadun kliseistä, koska niitähän sadut ovat, niistä lapset pitävät. Ikiaikaisista kliseistä.

Hän ei kirjoittanut satuunsa mitään karkealankaisista ompeleista, jotka sinetöivät kahden veljeksen huulet kiinni, pakottivat heidät pysymään vaiti. Sen sijaan hän kirjoitti viuluista ja nuoteista, jotka puhuivat omaa kieltään.

Hän ei kirjoittanut myöskään muratista, joka tuotti epäonnea talolle, hän kirjoitti mielummin kanervista, jotka kukkivat metsässä.

Hän kirjoitti sadun lapsille. Hän kirjoitti asioista, joista lapset pitävät, keinuista, mansikoista, vadelmista ja leijoista. Ja kermavaahdosta. Tietenkin.

Hän mietti, pitäisikö Eirikur mansikoista, vadelmista ja kermavaahdosta. Hän mietti, pitäisikö Eirikur hänen sadustaan. Eikä hän miettinyt, "olisiko pitänyt" vaan nimenomaan "pitäisikö".

Hän pyöritteli otsikkoa kielellään, käänteli sitä ylösalaisin ja kirjoitti sen oikealta vasemmalle ja taas vasemmalta oikealle. Hän luonnosteli sitä paperille. Hän kirjoitti sen niin kauniilla käsialalla että sihteerikkökin olisi ollut kateellinen, sitten hän kirjoitti sen niin epäselvällä käsialalla, että lääkärikin olisi ollut kateellinen.

Hän antoi sadulleen nimeksi "Kanervavalssi".

* * *

><p>Miksi ihmeessä en osaa kirjoittaa pitkiä tarinoita? :'D Kaikki jäävät ihan lyhyiksi.<p>

**Saichin: **Kiitos. :3 Vai ole hyvä? xD Mutta noh, tykkään tästä itsekin aika paljon, tuo. Minun rakas pikku angstitarina.

**Liibooboo: **Joo, teki tiukkaa olla noin ilkeä mokomalle. :'3 Tanska on kuitenkin niin ihana ja positiivinen ja sitten vien sen tällaisen läpi... Ja kuulin sen kappaleen radiosta ja olin silleen "ou mai gaad" ja kirjoitin sen tuohon loppuun. xD

**Uta-chan: **Tässäpä tämä, ole hyvä. ^^ Ja kiitokset sinullekin.


End file.
